One Small Change
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: Lucy Emerson never got a divorce, so Michael never came to live in Santa Carla, what does this mean for The Lost Boys and Star… will she give into the bloodlust and if she does will she like it? A slow burn Star/David story.
1. A Half-Vampire's Life

One Small Change

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.

 **Author's Note: This is one of the five stories I mentioned on my bio page that I'll be starting during my summer break. Yes, I know I don't need to start more stories with all my current ongoing ones but I'm doing it anyways so… I hope you enjoy them! I'm not the biggest fan of Star or the pairing of Star/David but I wanted to write this and am excited to give it a go as there are hardly any stories on this site for this pairing. Just letting you know I don't hate Star I just never really thought much of her, I hope to change that at least for my story though.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Half-Vampire's Life

Star was enjoying the boardwalk's concert tonight by losing herself to the music playing all around and dancing within the crowd she almost felt normal again at this moment if only it could last. She twirled in place and those who saw her saw a girl without a care in the world.

A saxophone guy was going all out and while not her personal choice as far as instruments went it got the job done, she could dance to it and that was all that mattered right now.

It wasn't long after that moment when her senses zeroed in on the pounding heartbeats instead of the music and try as she might to ignore them and keep dancing she couldn't. Star wanted to cry, to scream but she didn't… couldn't. All she _could_ do was leave and find David… her tormentor, her once upon a time lover, the very reason she was slowly losing her mind. Sadly, as much as she wished to flee from him the truth of the matter was she needed him, now more than ever.

That thought alone made her hate herself more than she ever could him.

Quickly making her way out of the thick crowd of bodies that her mind was warring with her over whether they were people or food, holding her breathe helped some but tonight she could practically hear the blood rushing through to pump the hearts surrounding her and it nearly made her mouth water all the while feeling disgusted with herself for her unnatural reaction.

This was her new normal, it had been that way for nearly two weeks now and Star knew it was a losing battle… but she had to hold out for as long as she could all the while hoping no more like praying for a miracle.

Her prayers weren't answered tonight but that was no surprise seeing as she'd found her own personal devil.

He was in view now and as attractive as ever, why did she fall for his charm? If only she could go back in time and tell herself to stay away from him, far far away but it was too late for that she couldn't change the past no matter how much she might wish it.

Once she'd even thought herself in love or at least falling in love with the monster before her, but it was all a front… he wasn't even human much less capable of feeling something like love.

"David…" It was said with a whisper of relief and many other conflicting emotions before she cut those all off and focused on what she needed to do, and that was to get out of here.

He was just hanging around with the other boys if one could even call such creatures 'boys'. They were all gathered around their bikes so hopefully, they were getting ready to leave, she approached them or more specifically David.

David heard her speak his name before and saw her coming towards him but paid her no mind as he and the other boys continued to people watch, "How about her?" Paul points to a pretty redhead with barely any clothes on, "Nah, too easy at least make it a challenge." Marko quipped.

Star could hear them now but decided not to ask as this was something she'd learned, it was better to not know, fewer nightmares that way.

Or at least less vivid ones.

David grinned at his boys before lighting a cigarette that only a moment ago had been perched behind his ear and taking a drag.

His eyes find Star's own dark irises and he holds the stare for a second before going back to acting like she's not there and lately that hasn't bothered her but tonight with her senses going even more haywire than normal well her 'new' normal anyway and not even having Laddie to focus on because he stayed back in the cave made it bother her because the brunette needed him to help her.

And he knew it, but he was ignoring her.

"David…" It was a plea but knowing him he'd likely let her suffer.

His eyes find hers once more as he exhales smoke before responding, "Star."

She twitches as he smirks, but she powers through and asks, "…Can we leave?"

Moving from his position against his bike he takes a few steps forward and is suddenly much closer to her person than she feels comfortable with, "Why, are you not having fun?" David asks mockingly, "I saw you at the concert before, you seemed to be enjoying yourself then so what's changed?"

He could tell how tense, how wound up she was but he wanted her to say it.

"You know what… please, can we leave?" She hated begging him but if it convinced him and kept her human for another day it was worth it in the end.

Staring at her with cold calculating eyes she is almost sure he was going to say no until he spoke, "Alright boys enough we're pulling out."

"Aww, but I didn't get to pick one!" Marko complained, "Then choose one now and bring her with, we're leaving." He told him. Paul cheered at that and went right up to a blonde he'd been eyeing before Star looked away and followed David to his bike and easily sliding on behind him while wrapping her arms around him like per usual.

Less than a minute later they were off, leaving the boardwalk and all those tempting people who were certainly not food behind them, well all except Paul and Marko they each brought a girl with them.

As for Dwayne tonight he didn't seem interested which wasn't surprising she supposed as she's never seen him let what he considers to be a 'meal' onto his bike before so why start now… the half-vampire wishes she didn't know the boys well enough to notice these things.

Star wondered if they'd stop somewhere before going back to the cave to dispose of the girls, as long as she's been with them they've never brought their 'food' home, and did she ever hate thinking of the poor girls like that.

Part of her wanted to warn them but she knew even if they did by some chance believe her they would not get away no their fates were sealed just as hers was… sometimes she wishes that David had seen her as just another meal but for reasons she still could not fathom he hadn't.

If he had her nightmare would've ended a month ago and, in a way, she'd be free not in the way she wanted but it was better than what she was now, a prisoner… of David and of herself.

Not wanting to think about it anymore and trying to tune out the girls squealing gleefully behind her as well as their heartbeats she rests her head on David's back and enjoys the ride.

It was part of what drew her to him in the first place, she loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the speed, the freedom it brought her. As if he heard her thoughts the bike gains speed making her grip tighter though not in fear, David can scare her at times, but this isn't one of those times thankfully. No times like these were the most peaceful between the two of them.

They ride on all the way back to the cave without taking any pit stops surprisingly.

* * *

Once there Star follows David ignoring the girls giggling and chatting behind her and once she descends the final steps she quickly locates Laddie when he calls out to her excitedly, "Star!" He runs up to her and hugs her around the waist, "Hey," patting his head she hears the humans question the reason for the 'kid' being here.

Star ignores them as well as Laddie's puzzled look at the girls, "Come on." Taking his arm, she pulls him away from the main part of the cave into the deeper parts that she isn't that familiar with but given the circumstances decides to venture there instead of staying and witnessing what was about to happen first hand it was bad enough that she'd hear it and maybe even smell it.

They didn't get very far before the screams started and Laddie jumped fearfully before she brought her hands up to cover his ears, a lot of good that would do seeing as his senses were heightened as well but she had to try he was just a kid.

She felt protective of him and by now he was like a little brother to her.

And probably the reason David turned her in the first place.

Trying not to think about the screams she pulls the little boy closer and sits the both of them down against the cave's wall while he hugs her trying to tune out the cries of fear and pain as well.

To try and tune out the sounds Star thought back to when she first met Laddie. At the time she was fully human, and they got on well enough, she'd thought he was related to Dwayne honestly as they seemed to resemble each other more than the others if only for their similar hair and eye colors and it helped her theory when she noticed that the kid stuck to him more than the others.

Turns out the reason for their closeness was Dwayne is just the best with kids.

She had no idea what happened to make them turn Laddie or if it was some kind of accident but clearly, they needed someone to look after him more than they could so if Star had to guess they were looking for a babysitter of sorts and probably figured a woman would be the best one to care for him but at the same time David got to enjoy himself for a little while.

After she found out what he was and refused to drink he seemed more or less over her but that was fine by her as the last thing she wanted was to let him touch her again well that's not entirely accurate as the last thing she wanted was to become a vampire, but it made a close second.

Once Star had gotten a thrill just by being around him, she knew he was bad and the brunette had liked it until she found out just how bad he was… more like how evil and vile he was. Before that, though there was also the high, the excitement, the feelings of freedom, and of course the sex, it was really all too good to last…

She should have known better.

The screams had stopped a few minutes ago but she was lost in thought still she noticed the kid had stopped shaking as much so she uncovered Laddie's ears, "Are you tired?"

He nodded, "Me too, there are some rooms back around here somewhere we'll find and sleep in one of them tonight okay?" Again, he nods, she wouldn't be surprised if he had nightmares tonight, hell she'd be surprised if she didn't.

The two of them stumble around in the dark for the most part but eventually find an old room with a bed not surprising given that this was once a hotel. "Here we are let's get some rest."

"Yeah… Star?" Laddie asks looking at the ground, "Yes?" The dark-haired girl asks from her position of striping the covers and knocking off the dust, "One day we'll be like them, won't we?" Star pauses her attempt at cleaning up their new bed, "I… I hope not Laddie."

She didn't want to lie to the kid and promise that they'd be alright as much as she probably should she couldn't.

"Me too." He whispers, "Come on let's sleep it's late or early if you look at it that way…" She tries to lighten up the mood, but it doesn't work which is not unpredictable.

An hour later finds the two curled up in the middle of the bed cuddling with Laddie fast asleep but sleep was nowhere to be found for Star.

She almost jumps when a voice breaks the silence, "The bed here's not an improvement but then you know that." Even without knowing the sound of David's voice by heart she would know it was him from the smell of smoke that is an ever-present smell on him so much so that it's a part of his own natural scent almost… there was another familiar smell that accompanied it as well, fresh blood. It makes her throat itch and her stomach churn.

"You know we can't use our normal bed, not tonight." She whispers in the dark as her eyes continued to further adjust to the lack of light so she could make out his silhouette.

"You took off back here as soon as we got home, and you were very eager to leave the boardwalk tonight, why is that?" He sounds genuinely curious, but Star knows better he's truly an excellent actor when he wants to be.

"I didn't want to see those girls get murdered." That was the truth though not all of it, still she hoped it would be enough for him to leave.

"You didn't even try to warn them this time." All the times she'd previously warned people he had varied reactions ranging from finding her actions humorous to becoming downright furious with her, even playing it off once as her being a mental case… that was a fun memory but only for the boys.

"…They wouldn't have been able to escape you even with a warning." It was pointless… was she giving up? No, but sometimes she just felt so tired.

"Yes, but that's never stopped you before… you didn't want to be around when their blood spilled did you?" He questions and in response she glares from over the top of Laddie's head, it wasn't a very impressive or intimidating look and she knew that, so she carefully sat up while keeping a hold of Laddie though whether it was for his protection or to make her feel more secure she wasn't sure.

"I'm trying to sleep, what do you want David?" The brunette just wanted him to go away forever though as that was unlikely for just now would work too.

"Yes, we can both see how well that's working for you." David moves from the entrance of the room to right beside the bed, "Why are you still torturing yourself like this Star, you know you have to feed." It wasn't a question not really.

She tenses, "Are you going to make me?" It was something she'd feared for a while now seeing as more than once he'd gotten pissed off at her refusal to eat.

He used to find it cute her attempts at staying human but that faded fast.

"No, because I don't need to, soon enough you'll do it yourself." Both his tone and posture spoke volumes of his confidence at the statement he'd just made.

Still, she had some confidence of her own, "I won't." She states stubbornly.

"You won't be able to hold out forever," David says offhandedly seemingly not bothered by her refusal tonight and it pissed her off.

"Watch me!" She challenges.

He laughs, "Oh, believe me, I have been. That's why I can say that you will give in and _soon_. I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to witnessing the night you do."

How could one being make her both so angry and scared all at once?

Star wished he had no power over her but wishing something does not make it so.

"Why so you can gloat about how you were right and how I failed to remain human?" The fire that her words had a moment before now nowhere to be found.

Still, even when she felt beaten she had one thing going for her the ability to remain human if only by sheer willpower.

Because as far as she was concerned as long as she didn't drink blood she was still human albeit one with enhanced senses and the occasional urge to rip out someone's throat.

"No." Sitting on the edge of the bed he reaches his hand towards her she barely refrains from flinching away, his touch was cold but not as cold as it once was, also not as comforting either.

There was a time she longed for his touch but Star knew she never would again, he repulsed her now.

"What then? Why me?" His hand creases her cheek a second before he lets it fall and his serious expression fades, "You'll just have to wait and see." His smirk is back in place.

"What?" She asks, "When you become one of us fully then everything will become clear, the reason I chose you will be clear, until then… here," He pulls out a flask and tosses it to her she catches it, "What's-" She stops as she realizes the answer to her aborted question and answers it herself, "Its blood."

Glaring at him she nearly throws it back at him, "Ah ah," He wiggles his finger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I won't drink it," Star says as her throat burns more, and her stomach feels like it's practically eating itself.

"You've held out a while now, longer than I thought you would to be honest, but your human body has changed too much and soon the pain, the cravings only get worse. So, to lessen that just suck up your damn pride and drink it… besides it's not like you haven't drunk vampire blood already what's a little more?" His grin is wicked once he mentions the blood.

"Vampire… is this your blood?" She looks down at the flask and suddenly her desire to drink it increases ten-fold and that makes her want to throw it in his face, but she doesn't… yet.

"Is that a problem?" He asks but she doesn't answer, "It's nearly dawn." With that said he stands back up and turns to leave.

He's nearly gone when she calls out to him, "David…" He turns towards her waiting for her next words but instead of words she drops the flask over the side of the bed in defiance and lays back down. It was not what she planned on doing and almost instantly she regretted it especially when he laughs and strides back over before picking it up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, now you'll have to deal with it on your own, good luck." He winks at her before leaving with a mocking laugh.

Star wanted to taste his blood so badly, she recalled the taste of the drink she'd be tricked into drinking… the blood and ever since then she'd convinced herself that it wasn't as good as she remembered, that she was drunk and high and that it was all some sick mind game or illusion David and the others played on her.

Truthfully, she'd wanted to drink it again but pushed that thought back ever since she found out what it really was that she'd unwittingly drunk.

Sometimes she finds her eyes drifting to the accursed jeweled bottle longing to take a just a sip and as if to taunt and tease her sometimes the boys would drink from it or even ask her if she'd like a drink.

But none of that mattered she told herself, she could want it but as long as she didn't succumb and drink it everything would be fine… not that she could given he'd taken it back but still.

As long as she didn't drink blood, as long as she fought off the thirst it didn't matter that she'd wanted it only that she hadn't drunk it… she could beat this.

David was trying to scare her by saying it got worse and the stuff about her body but that was just a trick, a lie… he was a lair.

What would he know about it any way he probably gave in as soon as he felt the urge for blood, he was nothing like her.

He was a monster and she was human.

And Star planned to stay that way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading drop a review if you feel up to it!**


	2. Mirror, Mirror

One Small Change

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.

 **Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows they mean a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mirror, Mirror

Star woke up late that evening and one glance around told her that she was alone, Laddie must have woken up before her and gotten bored. He probably made his way back to the front of the cave, the main area had more things for him to do so it didn't surprise her. She could only hope that the boys cleaned up whatever mess they made last night no need to traumatize the kid even further.

Raising from the bed she straightens out her top and skirt that's really the most she can do when everything she owns is in another part of the cave. David was right about the bed, the one he got her wasn't just cleaner but more comfortable as well… not that she would ever admit that to him.

Making her way back to the cave's main area was only slightly easier than it was leaving it last night, her eyesight was much better than a person who was completely human but still nowhere near the level of a vampire.

Once she found the crevasse that leads to her destination Star easily slide through it. The candles weren't lit yet but there was still a little bit of daylight left streaming in from the entrance. Laddie was sitting on her bed with a sketchpad and a pencil he had yet to notice her but that was fine because upon entering she realized that the smell of blood while not fresh any longer was lingering and she was sure her face was pained as her stomach felt.

Finally getting a hold of herself she called out, "Laddie," The little boy looks up and beams at her, he was surprisingly easy to make happy sometimes. Maybe he just didn't like being alone, "Star you're awake!" He jumps off the bed and bounces over to her, "Can I go out with you tonight?"

She didn't want to go out but then again with the cave smelling the way that it did she didn't want to stay in either, "You'll have to ask David." Laddie frowns at that so to cheer him up and get some fresh air for herself she asks him to go outside. It wasn't pleasant to be in the sunlight, but it was setting and why not enjoy it while she still can.

The two sit just outside and watch the sunset together. She was never around children when she wasn't one but from her knowledge, they weren't as quiet as Laddie but whether that was a personality trait or just because of the circumstances she wasn't sure.

In fact, last night while thinking about things it made her think about how little she knew about Laddie as well… at this point, she'd say she knew David more than the kid beside her and that wasn't a nice thought.

"Laddie can I ask you something… if you don't want to answer me that's okay." Laddie was watching the sky up until that point, "Okay Star."

"How… how did you end up drinking vampire blood?" Laddie looks down at the ground sadly for a minute before looking back up at the girl, "My sister…" Star's eyes widen, "It's okay Laddie you don't have to talk about it."

She doesn't know what to think about what she's just discovered but it's probably best not to ask anymore she doesn't want to upset the boy.

He nods before looking down at the ground, he starts to use his fingers to draw in the sand and that's how the boys find them once the sun fully sets.

Laddie notices them first and jumps up running over to them, "David can I go out tonight?" The vampire in question just glances over at Dwayne who shrugs, "Sure kid, ride with Dwayne." Laddie cheers before attaching himself to the other brunette's arm.

"Star I can go!" The little boys calls over as Star stands up and pats her skirt to free it of the sand clinging to it, "I heard." Her smile is forced but Laddie doesn't seem to notice.

"Well then let's head out, you coming Star?" David asks as if knowing she doesn't want to go out or be in reaching distance of someone with a pulse. She could just stay here outside of the cave and have a somewhat peaceful night but Laddie has other plans, "Star you gotta come with us too, come on please!?"

What could she say to that besides when they left to eat he'd be on his own which Star didn't like especially since he might end up succumbing to his vampiric urges if left alone and he was much too young… she never wanted him to become a vampire, but it would be even worse if he was stuck in the body of a child for the rest of his existence.

"Sure, I'll go." Laddie smiles at her and the others head to their bikes as Star trails on behind them, once they mount their bikes she takes her place behind David as Laddie hops on behind Dwayne and like that they're off to the boardwalk.

* * *

The boys quickly left Star and Laddie to their own devices once they arrived so the two of them went to a hot dog stand to grab something as it has been a while since either of them has had anything. Star hopes that between that and having to focus on Laddie that the urge to bite people stays manageable. After they finish their quick meal she asked him where he wants to go and that's how they find themselves away from the shops and down near the rides.

After riding the Ferris wheel and the merry go 'round the two enjoy themselves by playing the carnival games scattered about around them. It's nearly enough to take her mind off of all of the beating hearts surrounding her and the cotton candy that she's slowly eating is helping to block out the smell not a lot, but every bit helps.

While she was watching Laddie toss some rings a familiar feeling settled upon her, someone was watching her… but it wasn't David. She knew the weight of his stare, it was both unnerving and unwelcomed. Once it had made her feel like the only girl in the room so to speak and it kind of still did but not in a good way. Star's eyes drift to the side where her gaze catches a young man eyeing her. It's not unusual for her to be hit on but that was before David most who are from these parts know better… they know that she's David's girl even if she no longer wanted to be.

Star couldn't see the leader of the Lost Boys being upset about it because he didn't really care about her like he once pretended to but given her new slightly less than human status she thought it was unwise to try and date anybody, so she turns away from his gaze and continues to watch Laddie play.

It didn't take long for the guy to gather up the courage to approach her, "Hey I couldn't help but notice you're alone, turns out I am too the best way to remedy that would be to hang out what do you say? I'm Tommy by the way." He grins friendly, "Well you noticed wrong because I'm not alone," Seeing the little boy finishing his game she calls to him, "Laddie."

He comes over quickly ignoring the guy beside her, "Look Star I won!" He shows her the stuffed pig, "I can see that, so where to next?" Before he can answer Tommy cuts in, "Your little brother's cute, you know I'm great with kids. Hey, little guy, I know a fun place, what do you say the three of us go there?" He smiles friendly.

Star is about to protest when Laddie agrees, she gets onto him about following after strangers but then the guy goes and introduces himself to the kid and Laddie looks at her pleadingly, "Alright I suppose it couldn't hurt." Not true, her throat was burning her and her head was pounding at the human's nearness but she'd put up with it for Laddie.

"Great we'll have a blast!" He chats with Laddie for a moment before looking at Star who was nibbling on her cotton candy mostly for something to concentrate on, "So is Star a nickname or what?" He asks interestedly.

"Star is my real name," She tells him absent-mindedly, "so where is this fun place at?" He laughs, "We're almost there." He points and turning her head she freezes and grabs Laddie's arm, "…Sorry, we have somewhere else to be."

It was a house of mirrors.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun-"

She cuts off his enthusiastic words with a shake of her head before backing away, "I'm sorry but we really must leave." Thinking that would be it she attempts to flee with Laddie only to come face to face with Marko… she should have known someone was keeping an eye on her.

Well if anything he'll give her the excuse she needs to leave Star thinks slightly less tense.

"Hey Star, were you and your friend here going into the house of mirrors?" Star shakes her head, "No I was just leavin-" Marko laughs, "No need for that let's go, I'm sure all of us will have a _killer_ time!"

Before she can say 'no' Tommy butts in, "Is he a friend of yours Star?" Oh no, she didn't want him to try and start something with Marko, but she also had no idea what the vampire before her was thinking there's no way David would risk them going into a house of mirrors with a human or at least that's what she thought until the devil himself shows up and he's not alone.

"It's fine. We're all friends here, isn't that right Star?" Star stares at him, "David…" Her tone is pleading.

"Yes, Star?" His voice was amused, she had no idea what was going on inside of his head, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go look at some mirrors!" Paul exclaims as Star looks at David scared. He told her just last night that he wouldn't force her to feed was that a lie? No… he wasn't going to but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and tempt her by feeding in front of her.

Should she try and warn him. It turned out there was no need as he wasn't feeling much like going into the house of mirrors anymore, "Um you know what, I should probably just go-"

"No, stay the more the merrier isn't that right?" David's hands clamped down on his shoulder and he really looked like he wanted to flee, "Look, man, I didn't mean anything-" David squeezes his shoulder hard causing him to stop talking.

Star realized he probably thought they were going to take him in there and beat him… he'll wish that was the case very soon. "David… I'll stay here with Laddie."

"No." Star tenses, "Wha-" David continues, "Dwayne can watch the kid if he doesn't want to come in," The other vampire nods, "But Star you are coming." The was no room for negotiations, his word was final.

Star looks down at the little boy, "Laddie you stay here." He looks fearful but nods and clings to his new stuffed pig.

Slowly the group makes its way inside while the young man named Tommy was trying to talk them saying 'that everything was cool, and he wasn't trying to hit on their girl', the way he called her 'their' girl upset her, just what did he think that she was with all of them?

Not that what he thought really mattered given he wasn't going to be around much longer to continue thinking it.

Once he sees the first mirror and only catches his own reflection Tommy starts to realize things are worse than he'd originally thought as he starts to panic but it's too late for him by then. His eyes search every which way trying to catch a glimpse of a mirror that shows more than just him.

"Star come over here." She wants to tell David 'no' and hang around the doorway so that she can flee at the first sign of blood but instead she makes her way to him and for a second Tommy nearly feels relief at seeing another reflection until he notices it's not like his, it's see-through.

He can't take it anymore he screams and runs further into the house of mirrors as the entrance is blocked and they let him, "You're playing with him, aren't you?" Star asks.

David laughs before giving her a way out, "Stay here you can watch the door." Star is grateful until he looks at her seriously, "I mean it Star don't leave until we finish here."

That meant she'd have to hear everything close up, not only that though her gaze finds the mirrors around her and she realizes it's very likely she'll witness what's about to happen.

"Star." She closes her eyes, "I'll stay right here."

He lifts his hand and runs it down her arm, "I didn't say that you couldn't move just that you couldn't leave."

David's ghost-like touch leaves her and suddenly he's gone, off to play his sick twisted game of cat and mouse… he said she could move but not leave.

He wants her to join them… it will never happen, never she thinks as she sees Tommy run past but no, she realizes that it's just his reflection.

David said she could move if she leaves the doorway he may find his way out… and then what? Dwayne is right outside he'd never make it a voice inside mocks her as she tries to find a way around this but there isn't one… there never is.

Suddenly another scream passes through the house of mirrors, it's not the most popular place here and Star doubts that there are others inside though if there happens to be they too won't ever leave.

Star watches his fearful reflection floating no he's being lifted up, only whoever is doing it can't be seen by the mirror, he's been caught it's over… but then they toss him aside stunning the half-vampire as the human once again flees.

This happens again and again… they really are playing with him and only getting rougher as time goes on, some of the mirrors have been smashed and he's bleeding now.

Star covers her nose and closes her eyes but that only enhances her hearing and now his breathing, his heartbeat has become so very loud, why are they doing this!? They should just end it already!

And then with a final terrifying scream, his breaths and heartbeat cease.

If she wasn't worried about breathing in the smell of his blood she would have breathed a sigh of relief.

Part of her felt disgusted with herself over the thought but she was just so glad that it was over and just wanted to leave… it was over surely David wouldn't mind if she left now.

Did she want to anger him though if she was wrong?

Standing there holding her breath for what felt like hours Star started to come back to her senses so she opened her eyes and nearly screamed at the blood-drenched horror show in front of her, broken bloodstained mirrors and part of her brain doesn't agree with the phrase.

It looked more like a bloodstained paradise calling forth her bloodlust.

She couldn't stay any longer without doing something she'd regret so Star would take her chances with a potentially pissed off David, so the half-vampire flew out of the house quickly and didn't stop as she raced past Dwayne and Laddie who was slightly pale and calling out for her but she ran and ran and didn't stop until she was too far to hear another person's heartbeat and once there she proceeded to lose her dinner.

She was both sick to her stomach and ravenous.

Star hated this.

She wanted it to stop.

But as long as she held onto her humanity it wouldn't so as Star finished emptying her stomach on the beach she wondered if being human was really worth it anymore.

Wiping her mouth, she mental berates herself for her weak thoughts, no she wouldn't give in not now or else all this suffering she'd been through would all be for nothing… but wasn't it still for nothing anyway? There was no way to go backwards, there was only standing still or moving forward… and at this moment she didn't know which sounded worse.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading leave a review if you feel like it!**


	3. Vampire Blood

One Small Change

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter despite its shortness hopefully the next one will be longer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vampire Blood

Two nights, Star hadn't left the cave in two nights and it was frustrating David, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he had perfected the art of not caring much to the girl's apparent frustration and he knew it bothered her just as much as staying in her forced isolation and the ever-growing hunger pains did. Star both hated and wanted his attention and he was well aware of that fact and it was a fact as real as her bloodlust.

She only had herself to blame for it all though as far as David was concerned. So on the third night, he didn't even glance her way as he spoke to his boys, "Let's head out, I'm famished."

He smirks when Paul joins in on saying how hungry he is and even Marko catches on and joins in, Dwayne's eyes find Star's tense form before going back to his leader and raising an eyebrow.

He knew exactly what David was doing.

So, did she, the half-vampire knew David was taunting her…

It was all a game to see how long she could withstand the hunger and as long as David enjoyed the game the others would go along with it. She knew this but just the mention of them eating was enough to make her crave it as well not that she hadn't already been though.

In fact, her stomach felt like it was eating its self and her throat like sandpaper, it actually hurt to talk now, and drinking water didn't help like it used to. It was kind of like what she might have imagined drinking mud would be like.

Seeing as he wasn't getting any more of a reaction from her tonight or at least not the one he wanted David and the others left leaving Star alone with Laddie.

Laddie…

It just occurred to the girl that he'd been fighting this longer than her. Star had known that of course but it didn't really occur to her before this moment. How had he lasted so long just what was Laddie doing that she wasn't?

Approaching the young boy looking through a picture book while sitting upon the worn out couch Star swallows trying to lessen the pain that comes with talking, it doesn't help but she forces herself to speak through the pain in hopes of getting an answer that will help her.

"Laddie…" The boy looks up as she takes a seat beside him.

"Yeah Star?" He asks innocently.

How do you phrase a question like this to a little kid she wondered before figuring there was no good way to do so. It seemed like this was the case more often than not when it came too the poor boy.

"…How long have you been a half-vampire?" The kid looks thoughtful before shrugging, "I don't know… awhile?" It seemed more like he was asking a question than answering one.

Star nods accepting his answer, "Longer than I have…" She takes another swallow, but once more it doesn't help, her throat is just so dry.

Laddie nods, "Yeah."

"How… how are you dealing with the bloodlust?" The boy gets up then and walks away and at first, Star thinks he doesn't plan to answer until she sees him grab something, a familiar bottle. Her eyes widen as her bloodlust flares up painfully and she grabs her stomach as if to lessen the pain before asking, "Laddie!? What are you doing?" He just looks confused before holding out the bottle, "Showing you…"

The older brunette's throat is throbbing now just at the sight of the bottle and her arms tighten around her middle defensively before loosening slightly, "You… you drink that?" She asks somewhat fearfully but also with a tone of longing.

Laddie nods again, "Yeah… it helps." Star doesn't want to believe that but it's like David said when he offered her a flask of his own blood.

But could she do it?

Drink more vampire blood?

Did she really have a choice at this point?

Star knew something had to give and it was becoming clear that her mind was on the verge of being that something… but if she drank vampire blood she could fight off the need for human blood.

The lesser of two evils… but both were still evil and she couldn't forget that the dark-haired girl wouldn't let herself forget but she found herself slowly holding out her shaking hand, "Can I have the bottle…?" It was just once she told herself, only one time and then she'd figure something else out.

The little boy nods before walking over with it and handing it to her.

It was less than half full and she was craving it so much, if she drank it David would find out her mind screamed.

What would he say? Part of her didn't care because she wanted to drink it so much.

Would he taunt her with her own weakness? Probably.

At this point, there wasn't really much more that he could do to her she figures just as long as he didn't force her to feed she could handle anything.

With that in mind, she brought the bottle to her lips and drank.

It didn't take long to get lost in the taste, it was so good.

Better than she remembered, it wasn't a trick the first time it really was the most delicious and intoxicating thing she'd ever had and all too soon the bottle was empty and she wanted more.

Star didn't let go of the bottle until she got every last drop that she could out of it and then she fell back on the couch, she still wanted more but the hunger that had been clawing at her stomach had lessened to a manageable degree and the burning in her throat felt like a pleasant tingle.

Laddie took the bottle from where it fell beside the couch before putting it back where he got it from as he sat down beside Star who was not used to the vampire blood and was currently experiencing a high unlike anything before except maybe the first time she'd had the blood.

That time was mostly a blur though and before long Star found herself slipping off into a restful sleep.

That's how the boys found her later when they arrived close to dawn.

Seeing her asleep before the sun had risen wasn't a normal thing any longer especially on the couch.

Laddie jumps up from beside her and she doesn't even move and given the light sleeper she was it was a strange sight, "Dwayne!" The little boy rushes over to show him something from his picture book, the older vampire humors him but after a moment David interrupts.

"Laddie, how long has she been sleeping?" Even though he's speaking to the kid his eyes are on Star.

Also right now she should be too wired at night to sleep plus the hunger should most definitely keep her awake during the night.

"Oh um, she fell asleep shortly after you left." He answered looking guilty and while David hadn't been looking at him Dwayne had, "Laddie…"

The tone of voice was questioning and attracts their leader's attention from the unaware half-vampire, "Star… asked how I was able to handle my bloodlust cause I've been like this longer."

This got all of the boys' attention, but David looked at him expectantly and asked, "And what did you tell her?"

"…I showed her the bottle that you let me drink from," The boy looks down at the ground and shuffles his feet, "I'm sorry! I know you said not to touch it when you weren't here but…"

He bites his lip and looks up at Dwayne worriedly.

Marko moved as soon as the words left the kid's mouth about the bottle, so he was now holding it just as David asked, "How much did she drink?"

"All of it." The baby-faced vampire says with a chuckle, "…I'm not surprised it knocked her out then." David states before going over the girl's unconscious form and lifting her off of the couch.

He carries her to her bed and lays her down there while Laddie asks, "She'll be okay right?"

He hears a voice explaining that she'll probably sleep through the rest of the night and day, but that Star will be fine. She just wasn't used to the strength of vampire blood.

That was why David offered her a flask as it held less blood, she should have started out drinking less, but it didn't matter really, he still got what he wanted.

She would soon come to love the taste of vampire blood if she didn't already and soon her cravings would have her giving into drinking human blood, after all the more vampire blood she drank the more blood the half-vampire would want period and well human blood was easier to come by as the boys wouldn't be too keen on slitting their wrists whenever she got hungry.

And baby vampires could be hard to keep full, even ones that were still only half vampires.

"So, this is a good thing, yeah?" He hears Paul come up behind him as he backs away from her sleeping form.

"Now that she's given in once she will do so again." He says confidently, "Her first kill will be within the month."

Paul makes an 'hmm' sound before snapping his fingers, "I know we could make bets on when exactly we think she'll make her first kill, what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Marko adds before saying, "I give it two weeks and two days!" He looks to Dwayne who rolls his eyes, "Three weeks exactly."

"A week and a half!" Paul says happily before looking to David to see if he'll join in.

David smirks, "Two and a half weeks."

"A week!" A childish voice adds, and all of the vampires turn to Laddie causing him to fidget, "…Sorry."

"Nah it's cool little buddy!" Marko throws an arm around him, "You're one of us so you get to make bets if you want to, right?" Dwyane nods first and David smirks before looking back to Paul, "So what does the winner get?"

"Good question…" Paul's eyes sparkle before he whispers something that only the full vampires in the room pick up on, "Sounds good to me, but wait what if the kid wins?" Marko asks.

Dwayne looks to Laddie, "What do you want if you win?" Laddie smiles, "Ice cream and pizza!"

"Well, that was simple." Paul snorts.

David agrees and despite the winner decides that once Star does finally give in that having some pizza and ice cream would be a nice way to celebrate, at least with the kid… he had a much more exciting idea of how to celebrate Star finally joining the pack before that though.

And it didn't involve pizza or ice cream.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, leave a review if you feel up to it!**


	4. Sand Castles

One Small Change

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I love them, and you guys too! Also, sorry for the long wait I didn't mean to go so many months without updating this story it just kinda happened…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sand Castles

Star awoke just as the sun was setting to an unusual feeling, she was comfortable?

Not completely but the girl felt much more well rested than she had for weeks now, the only downside was the slight pressure that she quickly realized was her thirst for blood, but she still felt good.

She kept her eyes closed and snuggled into the pillow she was holding; her bed was full of them. Then it hit her, it couldn't be a good thing for her to feel good given her circumstances.

The half-vampire instantly sat up and searched her memory for the reason and quickly recalled drinking the blood in the accursed jeweled bottle that Laddie had handed to her, the memory flared her hunger, but it wasn't unbearable like it had been just the night previous.

For a moment longer, she stayed in bed not wanting to get up and face what she'd done. Star was sure David knew about it by now. That thought had her tightly gripping the sheets behind her, the dark-haired girl wondered if by some miracle she had found her way to her bed in her blood induced haze or if someone put her in it.

Though she hoped it was the latter it was very likely that wasn't the case which meant… David had put her to bed. She hated to think of him touching her let alone picking her up and carrying her, the only time she willingly touched him was when she rode with him and it was easy enough to forget about that fact during the ride.

Afterwards, she just didn't think on it so maybe that's what was best right now as well. So, Star decided she just wouldn't think about it, there were too many other unpleasant things to dwell on right now to be thinking on that one.

Star flopped back onto her bed a grabbed the pillow she'd discarded in her frantic moment pulling it back to her chest, briefly she wondered if David would allow her to waste the night away by wallowing in her bed. He'd let her before, so it was possible, maybe if she was lucky he'd completely ignore her as well.

"Haven't you had enough sleep?" Turns out that she wasn't that lucky. David had just arrived with the other boys trailing along behind him, Laddie hearing them sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

She knew ignoring David was never a good idea if she wanted to be left alone so she answers with a simple, "No." but keeps her back to him in hopes that it'll show that she wants to be alone.

There's a snicker that sounds an awful lot like Paul from behind her, but she still doesn't turn around, "No?" He repeats while lighting his cigarette all the while not removing his eyes from her prone body.

"I've never known blood to make someone sleep so much." She flinches at his off-handed comment like it was no big deal that she drank blood. Instead of replying she stays silent hoping that he won't say anymore.

For a few minutes, he doesn't, he just smokes his cigarette and contemplates his options.

It's not surprising that she would choose to lay around feeling sorry for herself as she had been doing that with more frequency lately, but he wasn't going to allow it, however, he also wasn't going to make it easy for her to make him out to be the bad guy this time.

David's eyes catch Dwayne's and the other understands instantly and gets to work on getting Laddie to do as he wants.

It wasn't hard for Dwayne to quietly manipulate the boy into thinking he was doing a good thing for the girl by convincing her not to stay cooped up in the cave.

A few minutes later the excitable half-vampire boy jumps onto the bed startling the girl from her depressing thoughts, "Star," She sits up and looks at him, "What is it?"

"I want to go somewhere with you," He tugs on her arm and she doesn't resist despite wanting to, "Laddie… I think I'll stay in tonight."

"But Star we haven't played together in a long time." Laddie's face drops as he pouts, and she sighs but still tries to avoid leaving, "We could play here."

Shaking his head stubbornly he pulls on her arm, "I don't want to stay here I want to go outside, let's go to the beach!" Star relents and the little brunette cheers, "Thanks Star!" Then he hugs her around the waist before darting over to Dwayne telling him and the others that Star's coming with them as if they didn't hear the whole thing.

For their part, they act like its news to them and he's happy, well that certainly makes one of them she thinks moodily. David approaches her with a smirk, "Don't worry the blood from last night should keep you from making your first kill." She stiffens and looks away as he moves in closer.

"If you're still worried I could always give you some more before we leave, just to be sure." Her posture is extremely tense, but it has nothing to do with the fact that he's so close that his breath is ghosting across her face. No, she barely notices that or that she all with every breath she takes she's breathing in the scent of the cigarette he'd just smoked.

Her mind was filled with blood. David smirks and backs away before saying, "All you have to do is ask." Suddenly she can think clearly again, and she harshly shakes her head, "No."

"I'm getting déjà vu," He laughs, "Is that your new favorite word?" She glares at him and stops herself short of telling him 'no' again, "I don't need the blood and I won't be drinking it again."

He shakes his head but says no more to her as he motions for his boys to follow him and they do, along with Laddie tailing behind them like a lost puppy. It confused her how the boy both was frightened of them and got along with them, maybe it was a child thing.

Star only started moving when Laddie looked back and asked, "You're coming aren't you Star?"

"…Yes, Laddie, I am."

* * *

The ride there wasn't as tense as she'd expected from her brief words with David but then again it had been days since she'd left the cave so that may have made the usually pleasant drive even more so.

The wind felt nicer than she recalled and was it just her imagination or did the night seem clearer? Perhaps there was just less fog, it didn't occur to her that her own senses may have heightened.

The boys walked them to the beach after they left their bikes but once there they headed off on their own, likely to find some poor unsuspecting person to eat.

Star though stayed to build a sand castle with Laddie, they didn't have the plastic models to help them but neither minded the lumpy lopsided castle they were building together, "Star?"

"Hmm?" She hummed her response while patting the side on the wet sand trying to get it to hold and feeling glad that she had been talked into coming out for the night when Laddie suddenly asks something out of the blue, "Do you still love David?"

Her hand's strength slips and the sand wall caves in under the pressure, but she hardly notices as her eyes are now staring at the little boy's face in shock, "W-What, why would you think that I-"

Loved David… she couldn't say those words aloud, it was not only preposterous, but they hurt to even think.

Laddie shifts uncomfortably and shrugs before his gaze drops to the half-destroyed sand castle or rather a lumpy hill that they were using a ton of imagination to pretend resembled a castle.

"…Laddie, why did you ask that?" She brings her sand covered hands to her lap while Laddie pats at the sand in a distracted way, "I-I'm not mad I just want to know why you thought that?"

Laddie stops patting the wet sand but his hand lingers on it along with his eyes, "Because you were in love with him when you were human, weren't you?" His voice is timid, and she doesn't like it anymore than the question being spoken by it.

Laddie shouldn't sound like that she decides and tries to push away her own noticeable uneasy at the question so it's harder for him to see how upset it makes her, she's unsure if it's working though.

"I-" How was she going to answer that, truthfully? What was the truth though, once upon a time she had fashioned herself as 'in love' but that was to a false face the David she'd fallen for wasn't real and so her feelings at the time were also fake, that's what's the half-vampire had been telling herself since this happened.

"I don't know if I was in love with him back then… but I'm definitely not right now, does that answer your question?" Laddie nods but bites his lip making the older one question if that really was the answer he was looking for, in fact, why was he asking to begin with?

"So why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Star asks but the boy shakes his head and continues to quietly make his sand castle so following his lead she does the same. As they continue the atmosphere lightens up and Star pushes the thought to the back of her mind as it seemed that Laddie had as well.

Just as the sand castle was being completed a voice interrupted them and it startled Star that she'd not heard them approaching, "Hey babe why don't you come play with us instead of the kid." She frowned up at the group of suffers, they looked like the type of guys that David and the others hated.

Star hoped none of the boys were watching her tonight otherwise she may have to witness more deaths and even though the thought made the inside of her mouth water it was still not something the half-vampire wanted to happen.

"Hey, are you deaf?" One buff blonde guy asks while the other adds, "Yeah we invited you to hang out with us so where do you get off ignoring us huh?"

Star sighed, "I'm not… please go away." She didn't want them dead because they approached her as it was the 'Tommy' from the house of mirrors still wasn't far from her mind.

"Go away?" Another asks offended, Star glances down and closes her eyes for a second trying to find a peaceful solution before opening them and looking to Laddie who was silently watching them.

"Come on Laddie." She stands and reaches to grab the boy's hand this doesn't go over well with the original surfer who had spoken, and he steps forward crushing their sand castle much to Laddie's dismay as he cries out before the human grabs a hold of Star's arm and pulls her to him.

Star isn't afraid of him she's seen real-life monsters, in fact, she was nearly one herself, that thought made her glance about hoping that none of the boys were around or else these stupid surfers wouldn't see another day.

Not that the vampires cared about her, but she assumed it was the principle of the thing, "Please let go." He smirked thinking that her plead was one of fear and there may have been some in her voice but it was not fear for herself.

The group of guys laugh but just as the blonde holding her close to him squeezes her arm in a supposedly intimidating way another one screams, and she smells blood and fears the worst.

Her eyes shoot to the screaming surfer and widen as she sees attached to his arm is Laddie.

"Laddie no!" She calls out vainly knowing already that the boy can't stop himself, she had to do something before the boy killed him.

Without thinking another thought, she shoves away the human holding her easily before rushing to the little boy's aid to the shock of the surfer who was now on the ground and the others standing by idly.

The bitten human was hitting the kid's head in an attempt to try and dislodge his teeth but all it was doing was further angering the half-vampire child. Star grabs his offending arm with one hand to stop him from hitting the poor boy's head anymore before using her free arm to snake around the boy's waist and yanking him off forcefully.

Laddie was too far gone in his bloodlust to listen to her so it was the only way Star only hoped that she didn't hurt him by being so rough. The human was the only one feeling the pain at the moment though as he cursed and screamed because freeing his arm from the child also meant that he lost a chunk of it along the way.

Pulling back the struggling halfling was no easy task and she had to use both arms while backing up to keep her hold on him, "Shit I'm bleeding all over the place!" Star tried to ignore her own growing bloodlust at the words as she had stopped breathing so as not to lose control of herself during this chaos.

"Somebody do something!" The young man screamed holding onto his heavily bleeding arm as the surfer on the ground pales and looks away from his bleeding friend to the struggling thing in the girls arm and yells out, "Somebody, kill that thing!"

To him it was a thing a miniature demon or something, it's face was bloody and twisted and it was snarling try to get at them, so he did the only reasonable thing and jumped up grabbing his surfboard in the process while patting his shorts for a knife he made a habit of carrying.

The other surfers seeing him pull out the weapon started to act aggressively too. Star saw this and tried to talk sense into them, "Stop it he's just a little boy!" She did her best not to breath in after exhaling those words, just the sight of the blood was already too much but breathe in she did.

"That thing is no kid!" One shouted and the others commented similar sentiments while Star struggled both outwardly with Laddie and inwardly with herself.

Just as the surfers start to advance and familiar laugh reaches her ears and for once she's relieved to hear it, "Having fun without us Star?"

David calmly approaches and instantly the surfers recognize him and sneer while looking from the snarling 'demon' kid as most called him to the punks they'd been meaning to take out as if searching for a connection.

"Well boys it looks like we're having seconds tonight," His mask drops making his face resembles that of the child and suddenly the connection has been made, some try to flee, and others prepare to attack, "unless you want them all Star?" David looks at the girl who says nothing in return not that he expected her too given all the blood surrounding them now.

The fleeing surf nazis got easily picked off by Paul and Marko but Dwayne was interested in the ones that wanted to fight their way out. David joined them after seeing that Star wasn't going to make a move.

Star didn't know if closing her eyes would make things better or worse, her hearing would get better if her eyes closed thus making the screams more likely to be that much more realistic in her nightmares but the real reason she wasn't closing her eyes was that she couldn't.

The less than human part that urged her to join them wouldn't let her take her eyes away from the horrifying sight, it was revolting but she liked it.

Star wanted the blood.

She enjoyed the screams.

Star could tell David and the others were enjoying this, it was fun.

She wanted to enjoy this too.

Star realized that she was enjoying it partly.

If the girl had eaten anything recently then she'd surely have a repeat performance of a few nights ago but she was only now realizing that it wasn't because of how gruesome the sight was it was her own hunger at watching it that made her truly disgusted.

Soon it was over, and the boys were left to clean up their leftovers, while that was happening Dwayne approached her and swiftly knocked out Laddie and due to her own inability to process everything at once she didn't protest this or him carrying the now unconscious boy away.

With her arms free from their struggle to hold onto Laddie and his humanity she could move again.

Star stayed where she was looking at the bloodstained sand.

Her eyes found the trampled sand castle her and Laddie had built together, it was also not spared the blood.

Everything was so peaceful and comfortable at the start of the night; how did it get to be like this? Maybe she should stop coming out, it seemed to get bloodier every time she left the cave.

"Star," Her head lifts up to see David's stare it's not one that she's familiar with so the halfling doesn't know what to make of it, he raises his hand to brush at a spot of her cheek. Her eyes follow his hand as it retreats bringing some blood with it, there were splatters of blood on her face her mind supplies but before Star can determine her reaction to that he speaks.

"Those eyes suit you."

He says no more and gets back to the clean up but as if magically her legs become unlocked and Star falls to the ground her legs giving out.

What did he mean?

She has to drag herself a few feet to see her reflection in the ocean's surface, it's not easy but with the bright light of the almost full moon her see-through reflection can be seen enough for her to gasp and touch her face.

Her eyes had changed they weren't her eyes.

They were the eyes of a monster, the same kind that David sometimes had.

David's real eyes… does that mean these were her real ones now?

No, she wasn't like him, it was just eyes nothing else. Then her hands flew to tough her teeth next and while not fully fanged her teeth are much pointier.

Star's hands drop to her side as she stares into her slight reflection in terror until the boys finished their clean up and David came to get her, she wouldn't budge though and, in the end, he had to pick her up and carry her back to his motorcycle where he had to also get her situated and held onto her hands at his waist.

The others watched with varying degrees of humor, Star was completely out of it that much they understood. David had hoped the ride back to the cave would snap her out of it given how much she enjoyed riding on the back of his bike, but she was still nearly catatonic when they arrived back at the cave prompting him to carry her inside and to her bed.

Lying in bed for close to an hour she blinked confused at the change in surroundings before she reached for the nearest pillow to seek comfort in, it didn't help though.

David noticed the movement but said nothing about it as shortly after it was time for them to head further back into the cave to sleep.

Before he could though Star's quiet voice called out, "David…"

Curious he lets the others go ahead and approaches the girl who had rolled over to face him while still clutching at the pillow like a lifeline.

He waited for her to speak and eventually she did in a defeated whisper, "Why did you do this to me?"

David doesn't smirk or mock her like her fragile mind was telling her he would instead he answers her, "Because I wanted to." She stares at him blankly, "Why, why me?" This wasn't the first of ever the second time that she had asked this question, but he'd never answered it not really.

The vampire sighs and reaches out to cover her eyes she doesn't move away as his gloved fingers close her eyelids, "Why not you?" He removed his hands and she kept her eyes shut, "Go to sleep Star." She feels a light pressure against her head but doesn't open her eyes as she feels him pull back.

Tears well up behind her closed eyes and she muffles a sob trying not to cry in front of him, the bed dips some and she knows he's sat down, and he tells her honestly, "I don't know why you and not one of the other millions of girls out there, do I really need a reason?" She feels his hand running through her hair in a comforting manner and doesn't protest it, "I chose you and there's no going back… so you can keep playing the victim with me starring as the monster or you could accept things as they are."

He made things sound so simple, it was anything but.

"I think we both know which one would make you happier." She feels him remove himself from the bed and without opening an eye her hand shoots out and grabs his own gloved one stopping him.

It was the first time she initiated the contact between them in a long time, "I don't want to lose my humanity."

His hand briefly grips hers before he drops it and tensely asks, "Why not? What's your humanity ever done for you?" There was a gust of wind then and she opens her eyes to find herself alone with only a dozing Laddie on the couch.

"What's my humanity done for me?" She whispers aloud looking at her cold empty hand before tearing up, "What hasn't it done for me?" She watches her hand as it balls up into a fist and she brings it to her chest to cry.

Yes, nothing was simple but perhaps that was her humanity talking but that didn't mean that she'd trade it for a little simplicity.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review, maybe?**


End file.
